Lelah
by Ambar Albatros
Summary: Soundwave lelah. Lelah banget sama yang namanya cinta. Capek ngurusinnya. Apalagi kalau pasangan yang dimaksud mereka berdua. Ih, lelah. For #CrackPairCelebration


Soundwave lelah. Soundwave sudah lelah dengan yang namanya percintaan.

Bisakah ia menikmati perang panjang ini tanpa adanya perseturuan diantara dua insan?

Apalagi dengan ke-_tsundere-_an mereka?

* * *

**Lelah**

**Ambar Albatros' Fanfiction**

**For #CrackPairingCelebration**

**.**

**Transformers Bayverse is owned by Hasbro and its director, Michael Bay :v**

**.**

**Various pairing. Mostly BarriBee**

**Soundwave's third person point of view**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Demi kenyamanan anda, bacalah di tempat yang sepi.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca.**

* * *

Ya ya ya.

Misi pengintaian sekaligus penangkapan pacarnya Sam Witwicky sepertinya berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran anggota Decepticon yang paling loyal kepada Megatron ini. Sebagai Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG, harusnya mobil seelegan itu dapat menarik perhatian sekitarnya. Tapi tidak, karena Amerika adalah Negara yang berisi mobil-mobil kelas dunia. Dan tebaklah, Soundwave dapat melakukannya dengan mudah karena bantuan dari manusia juga. Dylan, atasan dari wanita pujaan hatinya Sam itu menyusupkan dirinya dengan alasan pekerjaan.

Sangat lucu jikalau mengingat tadi ada dua Autobot yang melewati gang tersebut tanpa mengenali dirinya sama sekali.

Tidak. Tidak lucu.

Satu satunya hal yang membuat Soundwave tak sabaran dengan tugas yang dihibakan sang tirani itu adalah drama opera sabun yang dilakukan oleh kedua pasangan bodoh itu. Sang wanita marah dan kemudian pergi, dan sang lelaki hanya memandangi pasangannya dengan memasang wajah bodoh.

Itulah sebabnya Soundwave membenci yang namanya cinta.

Lelah.

Penuh dengan sinetron sampahan buatan Indonesia. Parah.

Sejak kapan ia kenal perfilman Indonesia? Salahkan dirinya yang kebanyakan waktu sehingga masih sempat sempatnya menonton sinet-sinet tidak jelas itu. Ya, sebelum ini kan Soundwave kerjanya menyabotase satelit manusia. Jadi, selain memberikan informasi kepada aliansinya, dia bisa menikmati berbagai kebudayaan manusia dari seluruh permukaan bumi.

Dan bisa bisanya Barricade menanyakan keadaan si Autobot kuning kepadanya ketika kasus The Fallen itu.

Itu yang membuat Soundwave semakin lelah menghadapi yang namanya percintaan.

Kalau kata orang Jepang, kedua insan berbeda fraksi itu sama-sama _tsundere_.

Sama-sama tidak ingin menyatakan perasaannya.

Menutup mulut.

Gengsi.

Dan berbagai macam hal serupa.

Padahal kelihatan jelas kalau mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

Soundwave lelah.

Lelah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Lelah tak bisa memberikan mereka pelajaran.

Atau sekali sekali bermain dengan perasaan mereka.

Salahkan sendiri Barricade yang segila mungkin memiliki perasaan kepada Bumblebee yang notabene adalah anggota Autobot.

Sebagai anggota Autobot, Bumblebee adalah pemuda yang lincah. Sangat ahli dalam hal yang namanya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tapi begitu muda untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran perang yang tak berujung itu. Tidak baik bagi seorang remaja yang rawan masuk ke dalam kelamnya perseturuan besar bernama perang.

Setidaknya itu yang diucapkan oleh manusia.

Terlalu muda.

Yah, maksudnya adalah mereka masih terlalu cepat untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu di kemelut perang ini. Kalau mereka semua ini manusia, bisa dibilang Barricade itu pengidap penyakit pedofilia. Sukanya sama anak kecil.

Kan sudah dibilang kalau Bumblebee itu masih terlalu muda untuk berperang.

* * *

Pertempuran di Chicago.

Soundwave melihat Barricade yang sepertinya senang sekali menyiksa Bumblebee. Sepertinya selain pedo, anggota Decepticon yang berani sekali mengambil wujud mobil polisi itu juga seorang sadomasokis.

Eh tunggu, maso itu bukannya senang menyakiti diri sendiri ya?

Menanggapi manusia yang telah melancarkan rencana yang melibatkan Sentinel Prime ini pun tak membuat Soundwave beralih pandang dari kemesraan antara pasangan pedofilia tersebut. Ah, mungkin sedikit.

Soundwave mendekati Que, yang menjadi korban pertama dan terakhir eksekusi darinya. Dapat dirasakannya Barricade memegang tangan Bumblebee.

Daripada cemburu, perasaan Soundwave sekarang sepertinya lebih mirip seorang _fangirl_.

Lelah sebenarnya. Bisa dia begitu.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, Soundwave mendorong anggota Autobot yang malangnya harus mencicipi kematian. Menyenangkan sekali mendengar permohonan minta ampun ilmuwan Autobot itu sebelum ditembaki oleh anggota Decepticon yang lain. Dan diakhiri oleh tembakannya sendiri.

Soundwave pun menepuk pundak Bumblebee dan menariknya. Memandang Barricade dengan tatapan menantang, yang sepertinya dijawab oleh Barricade yang memilih untuk memunggungi eksekusi yang akan dilakukannya.

Sebenarnya yang maso siapa sih?

Bumblebee melawan. Barricade memandang sekilas si kuning itu dengan tatapan bersalah. Sepertinya ia tak berkuasa untuk melihatnya.

Dan untungnya Bumblebee tak melawan lagi. Soundwave sudah bersiap dengan menodongkan senjatanya ke kepala anak satu itu.

Sayangnya sebuah insiden menimpa para Decepticon.

Kapal perang mereka disabotase. Langsung jatuh ke arah mereka. Bumblebee yang melihat kesempatan ini pun langsung menyerang Soundwave. Soundwave pun balas menyerang. Tapi tak ada satupun serangan darinya yang mengenai Autobot keparat itu.

Yang terakhir ia ingat adalah saat dimana Bumblebee menembaknya dari bawah _chestplate_ dan menembus kepalanya.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Author Corner**

**Satu lagi cerita dari saya yang masuk archive Transformers (Movie) -_- kasihan sekali disini minim fic Indonesianya. Enam fic berbahasa Indo, dan tiga diantaranya milikku. Belum lagi yang crossover TF x SnK -_-) Sedih hati author, sedih.**

_**Anyway**_**, Author nemu ide ini dari menonton ulang TF:DoTM. Kala itu Author kepikiran bagaimana kalau berada di posisi Soundwave yang sekiranya akan mengantar Carly kepada Dylan dan harus menghadapi permasalahan diantara kedua pasangan labil itu *Author mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sam dan Carly*. Dan ujung ujungnya malah bercerita panjang lebar tentang hubungan antara Barricade dengan Bumblebee. Ah, salahkan saja kepada mereka yang telah meracuni pikiran saya dengan berbagai macam fanart BarriBee.**

**Soal pedo, biasanya Bumblebee diibaratkan sebagai anak remaja berumur sekitar 10 sampai 15 tahun. Dan Barricade adalah pemuda berumur 20-an. Mengingat rentang umur pedofil dengan pasangannya adalah 5 tahun ke atas dan korbannya adalah anak 15 tahun ke bawah, maka kumasukkan saja :P**

**Oh iya, sebagian besar yang terjadi di dalam fic ini ada di dalam filmnya. Kalau berkenan, silahkan memeriksanya sendiri ^^)b paling hanya pikiran Soundwave yang sudah meranah menuju OOC yang merupakan buah pemikiran dari Author sendiri.**

**I'm Out~**

* * *

**Epilog**

_Bumblebee mendekati jasad Barricade segera setelah ia menurunkan kedua penumpang dari dalam dirinya. Salah sendiri mati di tangan manusia, umpatnya._

"Ehem. Permisi, kalian tak boleh bercumbu dihadapanku, oke?" Cade menegur kelakuan _kedua_ anaknya tersebut.

"Ayah kuno sekali," gerutu Tessa. "Tidak ada orang yang memakai kata 'bercumbu' lagi."

Bumblebee menyadari kapan ia berada. Sudah empat tahun berlalu dari kasus di Chicago.

Ia kangen _Cade_, tentu saja.

Bumblebee melihat kepala keluarga Yeager yang sepertinya putus asa itu.

"Dia tak menghormatiku. Menjaganya menjadi mustahil," curhatnya kepada Optimus.

Optimus yang menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada sambil menatap ke arah kedua kasmaran itu pun menanggapi.

"Ya, aku pernah mengalaminya dengan Bumblebee."

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Dan…

"HAAAAAAH?!"

_**Dan selesai pula kisah yang membingungkan ini.**_


End file.
